vamire romance
by jaliciaherring
Summary: jayla rose is in love with the beast but when he dissapears she is heartbroken, what happens when she finds him pale and with fangs


I did believe in the unknown like vampires, i never thought i could meet one. It was typical for me to feel uneasy near new surroundings. I never thought to be uneasy outside the cemetery gates. Peering in i saw row after row of tombstones and tombs.

It's been 3 weeks since brock lesnar disappeared. The cemetery was drawing me. Of course i loved it but at night no i didnt . i finally open the gate and went in. i felt scared; who knows what walks in the dark.

I thought there was no one here until i heard a yell in the mausoleum.

I slowly walked to the grand building the doors were slightly open. I got closer and peeked through the cracks. I saw a figure lying in the floor. I saw a tattoo of a sword i gasped it was brock. I ran into the mausoleum. I kneeled down where he was. He was really pale ; i honestly thought he was dead, i put a hand on his chest to make sure he was alive.

He was very still, panic ripped thru my heart, i slowly put my lips on his to breath air into him when i felt air from him i jumped back. His eyes fluttered i sighed, i slowly made my way to him; i sat beside his still body. He was breathing shallow breaths. When suddenly he grabbed my hand; i fought back a scream; his grasp was strong. I put my hand over my mouth so i wouldn't scream, even though i loved him the strength in his hold was overbearing.

His eyes opened and he looked around. He slowly got up and he saw me his eyes were different he slowly brought me to him he smiled. I saw two sharp fangs in his mouth. I started crying, the man i loved was dead; really truly dead or undead. Then suddenly i felt pain in my head and i blacked out.

I heard voices; three voices i couldn't open my eyes; i felt like i was in someone's lap. I open one eye, i saw two men i didn't know , the first one looked like a royal nobleman with fancy clothes and shiny black. The second one looked ancient like he was a thousand years old. But with warm eyes he was dressed in a shirt and dress pants and with a robe. I was laying in brock's arms; his hold protectively around me; i shut my eyes so i could hear.

" he knows he has to bite her now" the royal one said, i heard a hiss from the ancient one.

"Damien; only if he wants her; as his mate not to kill her; you known the law better than i" the ancient one hissed. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Sumun, she found him; i watched the panic build inside her when she found him" i opened my eyes and they looked at me.

"Ah she's awake, we'll let her decide" sumun said.

Let me decide what? My eternal damnation? Of being eternally bonded to the man i loved; i'll say yes.

"Decide to become undead?" sumun looked at me he wanted an answer.

"My answer is yes...i'll do it". Damien didn't seem pleased with my answer, brock didn't seem unhappy with my answer.

" then we'll have a convenient ceremony meaning a wedding to join you two together" sumun declared; the he turned to brock " give her to me, i'll keep her safe until the time comes, you are in no shape to be near a human quite yet." brock twitched just a little bit then he sighed and slowly gave me to sumun. The old vampire took me carefully in his arms like i was a small child. I looked at brock my eternal mate to be. He wasn't as pale like earlier. His eyes were back to normal, he smiled at me.

I lay in a empty tomb sumun picked for me; i lay with my eyes closed; i wondered what it was like to die and be undead to never known what a beating heart felt like. I had so many questions. I heard a knock and the door opened sumun appeared he looked so ancient and wise maybe he could answer some of my questions.

"Sumun may i ask you a question?" sumun looked at me and nodded.

"What's it like, being bitten?" sumuns looked at me now with sad eyes.

"It is the worse pain that any human has endured; the venom takes a whole day to kill the mortal body while it its transforming into a new vampire" sumun smiled " but you are being bitten as a mate; yes it will hurt; but after you will love no man, nor no one as much as you will love your mate, you are bonded for all eternity.

I smiled; i would crave brock for all eternity; it made.

"Sumun what is a convenient ceremony?" sumun eyes sparkled.

"It is a joining or a mortal and a vampire; a joining usually Vampire to vampire. I haven't in 2,000 years seen mortal marry a vampire; then to be on their honeymoon.¨

¨ wait i will have a honeymoon in pain?¨ sumun sighed and grabbed.

¨Brock decided to have the honeymoon before he bit ; he said that while you are ..you know; he shall bite you¨ that put a shiver down my spine. sumun also added

¨ i told him to be patient , to be calm he would be impulsive if he didn't take it slow¨

sumun grabbed my hand ¨ its time to get ready¨ he took me to the mausoleum to get into my wedding dress, it was long and silk: the colors were black and red, the silk had roses around the neckline; sumun left to let me prepare. a black lace ; red rose bouquet; i slowly slipped into the silk gown , i only had one thing on underneath the veil covered my face. Damien came to get me; i slowly grabbed the bouquet and Damien's hand.

the ceremony looked like a scene from a Gothic movie. i felt butterflies in my stomach, i slowly made my way to the aisle where Brock was waiting, in a very nice outfit. he took my breath away. i was shaking a little bit HEY my mortal mind and body was dying today and immortal on reborn. we walked down the long aisle; it felt like centuries in till i got to brock. he took my hands we said our vows and he put the golden wedding band on my left ring finger and i did the same, we took time for sumun to say a few words before we became husband and wife.

¨today you will join as one. body, mind and soul, the love you shall share shall never tire or die, protect her brock for she is yours¨ sumun took both our hands and put them together.

¨tonight when you make her eternally and physically yours; love her lightly tonight; she will have a full day to transform into your mate; now i claim her to you and you to him; i pronounce you husband and wife for all eternity.¨

brock slowly lifted the veil and took my face into his hands. his lips lightly brushed mine as he fully kissed me ; i felt like putty in his hands; i wrapped my hands around his neck and the kiss broke, brock brought me closer to him and nuzzled my neck.

wedding night

brock and i made our way to the tomb where sumun left me; i was in a pink silky nightgown and brock was in a t shirt and sweats.

i knew what was to happen; and i was scared; brock´s hand was around my waist, he told me he was going to let me have a normal honeymoon. brock picked me up bridal style and took me in our tomb.

there was a king sized bed in the tomb. brock layed me on the bed; he stretched a little bit; then removed his shirt, i couldn't breath at the sight of his bare chest, even though i seen him shirtless on t.v but not this close. brock came to me i slowly placed a hand on his bare chest, brock patient; he didn't mind me rubbing his chest. i took my time exploring his chest; tracing his sword tattoo with my finger, trailing my hand to his face, i slowly stroked his chin with my thumb as he slowly layed down on his back on the bed, i moved closer kissing his chin then his lips, he slowly wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him, i rubbed his chest as we kissed; he rubbed my back, legs, thighs.i sighed as my hands traveled to the hem of his sweats, he removed his sweats then he started removing my gown, my breasts shined in front of him. he placed the covers around us as he started kissing my neck then my shoulders nipping the flesh with his teeth, i could feel his fangs near my throat.

¨brock, please...please bite me.¨ i begged he didn't stop kissing my neck; he slowly brought my hips closer to his, he ripped off the fabric and took his boxers; he put his length into my entrance, i felt pain not hurting pain but pain. i felt his mouth at my neck; i felt his fangs.

"are you ready" he asked me, i slowly nodded my head; i felt his fangs pierce my skin,he bit down; grasping my neck into his fangs, i let out a scream; i felt pain from the bite


End file.
